hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrion Lannister
Para otros artículos con el mismo nombre, visita la página de desambiguación. Tyrion Lannister es el tercer hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister y Lady Joanna Lannister, y hermano menor de los mellizos Cersei y Jaime. Es apodado el Gnomo y Mediohombre debido a su enanismo. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister ([[Game of Thrones)]] Tyrion es descrito como un hombre de piernas cortas y torcidas, una frente prominente, ojos desiguales de color verde y negro, cabello lacio y rubio casi blanco. Más tarde se deja crecer la barba, que es de color negro y rubio.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon. Después de la Batalla del Aguasnegras, queda con una cicatriz espantosa en la cara y pierde la mayor parte de la nariz.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 4, Tyrion. Tyrion es educado, perspicaz y calculador, pero recibe poco respeto de su padre Tywin por estas cualidades, debido a su deformidad y a la muerte de su madre durante el parto.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 70, Tyrion. Es capaz de ser cruel con sus enemigos, pero también de sentir empatía con personas marginadas y maltratadas.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 24, Bran. Mantiene una buena relación con su hermano Jaime, no así con su hermana Cersei, la que es despectiva y fría con él. Historia Nacido en 273 d.C. en Roca Casterly, Tyrion fue el tercer hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister y Lady Joanna Lannister. Tuvo dos hermanos mayores, los gemelos Jaime y Cersei, quienes tenían nueve años a su nacimiento. Su madre murió durante el parto, dejando a su padre devastado y enfurecido con Tyrion, a quien acusa de ser el causante de la muerte de Lady Joanna y desprecia por ser deforme. Tyrion se encontró marginado de la vida regular de una familia, especialmente por parte de su padre y hermana, quienes abusaron psicológicamente de él durante su infancia. Cuando Tyrion tenía trece años, él y su hermano Jaime rescataron a una campesina, Tysha, de unos bandidos. Mientras Jaime fue tras los bandidos, Tyrion se encargó de Tysha. Para su asombro, pareció que Tysha le encontraba atractivo y eventualmente, se acostaron juntos. Tyrion se enamoró de ella y sobornó a un septón para que los casara en secreto. Durante su matrimonio, Tysha cantaba continuamente una canción llamada Las estaciones de mi amor, que prácticamente se convierte en el símbolo de su amor y es recordada, silbada o cantada por Tyrion a menudo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 42, Tyrion. Su felicidad duró sólo dos semanas, hasta que Tywin descubrió que Tyrion se había casado con la hija de un inquilino de sus tierras por amor. Su padre decidió enseñarle una dura lección; ordenó a Jaime que le dijera a su hermano que la muchacha era una prostituta que él había contratado para que Tyrion tuviera su primera mujer. Tysha fue llevada a Roca Casterly y Tywin hizo que Tyrion mirara mientras un grupo de guardias violaba a su mujer, entregándole a la chica un venado de plata por cada guardia. Luego, forzó a Tyrion a violarla a su vez, pero pagándole un dragón de oro, pues un Lannister vale más.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 42, Tyrion. Este incidente traumatizó a Tyrion y dejó a Jaime lleno de culpabilidad. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, Tywin se rehusó a permitir que Tyrion viajara y viera el mundo (como sí habían hecho los dos hermanos menores de Tywin, Gerion y Tygett Lannister) temiendo que trajera más deshonra a la Casa Lannister y como regalo le hizo limpiar todos los desagües de Roca Casterly. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|right|260px|Tyrion arrestado por Catelyn Tully ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|right|260px|Tyrion en las Celdas del Cielo del Nido de Águilas ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Tyrion con los Clanes de las Montañas de la Luna by Amok© thumb|260px|Tyrion y Shae ([[Game of Thrones)]] Tyrion viaja a Invernalia como parte de la comitiva real del rey Robert I Baratheon. Tras la caída de Bran Stark, Tyrion obliga a su sobrino Joffrey a ofrecer sus simpatías a los padres de Bran, aunque su sobrino sólo obedece después de que Tyrion le golpea. Sospechando de la caída, Tyrion toma nota de las reacciones de sus hermanos ante la posibilidad de que el muchacho sobreviviera.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 9, Tyrion. Cuando la familia real deja Invernalia para volver a Desembarco del Rey, Tyrion viaja hacia el Norte para ver el Muro. Se une al Primer Explorador Benjen Stark y el nuevo recluta Jon Nieve para el viaje, acompañados de dos guardias, Jyck y Morrec. Mientras se encuentra en el Muro, Tyrion ve de primera mano las paupérrimas condiciones de la Guardia de la Noche.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 13, Tyrion. El Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont le pide que le cuente de sus condiciones al rey Robert y a su padre. Durante su estadía en el Muro, Tyrion muestra simpatía por Jon Nieve, aconsejándole. Se reconoce a si mismo en el marginado bastardo y le ayuda a sobrellevar su propia identidad y muchos de sus temores y rencores además de demostrarle sus dotes como saltimbanqui, haciéndole a Jon una demostración que le deja con la boca abierta. Antes de partir, Jon le pide que ayude a su hermano Bran de la misma manera y Tyrion lo promete.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 21, Tyrion. En camino al Sur, se detiene en Invernalia. A pesar del recibimiento hostil de parte de Robb Stark y el ataque de los lobos huargos a su llegada, Tyrion le da al Maestre Luwin los planos de una silla de montar especial que diseñó para permitirle a Bran montar a caballo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 24, Bran. En su vuelta hacia Desembarco del Rey, Tyrion se encuentra con Catelyn Tully. Sin saberlo Tyrion, Catelyn había sido advertida por Petyr Baelish de que el arma usada en el intento de asesinato de Bran pertenecía a Tyrion. Como resultado, Catelyn, con la ayuda de algunos de los vasallos de su padre, lo apresa y le lleva al Nido de Águilas para ser enjuiciado.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 28, Catelyn.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 31, Tyrion. Lady Lysa Tully le enjuicia por los crímenes de enviar un asesino para terminar con la vida de Bran y por el asesinato de su esposo, Jon Arryn. Tyrion es enviado a las celdas del cielo. Reclama un juicio por combate.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 38, Tyrion. Un mercenario llamado Bronn lucha por él y vence al campeón de Lysa, Ser Vardis Egen, siendo liberado.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 40, Catelyn. Tyrion y Bronn dejan el Nido de Águilas por el Camino Alto y en su curso son rodeados por los clanes de las Montañas de la Luna, liderados por Shagga. Tyrion usa su habilidad de convencimiento y eventualmente gana su apoyo a cambio de la promesa de armas y gloria. Unos trescientos le siguen hasta encontrar al ejército Lannister liderado por su padre, quienes habían invadido las Tierras de los Ríos tras su arresto.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 42, Tyrion. thumb|260px|Emblema de Tyrion Lannister como Mano del Rey. Tywin decide poner a Tyrion y sus hombres de los clanes en la vanguardia de la Batalla del Forca Verde. Se le asignan sirvientes y un escudero, Podrick Payne. Esa noche, Bronn le envía una prostituta, Shae, por quien inmediatamente siente simpatía y la toma a su servicio. Tras la victoria contra las fuerzas Stark comandadas por Roose BoltonJuego de Tronos, Capítulo 62, Tyrion., llegan las noticias de que su hermano Jaime ha sido apresado en Aguasdulces. Tywin y su ejército se repliegan en Harrenhal y éste envía a Tyrion a Desembarco del Rey a actuar como Mano del Rey en su lugar, para gobernar el reino junto a su recientemente coronado sobrino y prevenir futuros errores de Joffrey, como la ejecución de Eddard Stark. Le prohibe llevar a Shae a la corte, pero Tyrion desobedece.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 69, Tyrion. Choque de Reyes thumb|260px|Tyrion en el Consejo Privado como Mano del Rey ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Tyrion y Varys forman una alianza ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Tyrion sostiene una vasija de fuego valyrio ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Tyrion durante la Batalla del Aguasnegras by Magali Villeneuve© thumb|260px|Tyrion habla a los soldados durante la batalla del Aguasnegras by zippo514© Tyrion llega a Desembarco del Rey y se presenta con la carta de su padre que le nombra Mano del Rey en su reemplazo, para desagrado de Cersei. Ella lo amenaza con meterlo en una mazmorra, pero Tyrion la convence diciendo que puede liberar a Jaime. Esto aplaca a Cersei y ambos fingen trabajar juntos, aunque una verdadera lucha de poder se desarrolla entre ambos. Forja una alianza con Varys, quien le ayuda a sacar a Janos Slynt y enviarlo a la Guardia de la NocheChoque de Reyes, Capítulo 8, Tyrion., reemplazándolo con Ser Jacelyn Bywater como Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Traza un plan para descubrir cuál de los miembros del Consejo Privado le son leales a su hermana: le cuenta a Petyr, Varys y el Gran Maestre Pycelle distintas versiones del plan que tiene para Myrcella y Tommen.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 17, Tyrion. Cuando Cersei le confronta sobre el plan que le había contado a Pycelle; Tyrion lo encarcela y destituye. Negocia el compromiso de Myrcella Baratheon con el príncipe Trystane Martell para ganar el apoyo de Dorne, además de prometerle al príncipe Doran Martell un asiento en el Consejo y la entrega de los hombres que asesinaron a su hermana Elia.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 17, Tyrion.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 20, Tyrion. Comienza una serie de iniciativas para prepara la ciudad contra el asedio: ordena la construcción de botes de pesca, abre el Bosque del Rey para la caza de los ciudadanos y envía a los capas doradas a buscar alimentos. Ordena a los herreros la construcción de una cadena gigante que le permite cerrar la bahía del Aguasnegras. Además, ordena que Hallyne y los piromantes creen grandes cantidades de fuego valyrio. Mantiene su relación con Shae, ocultándola de la corte, salvo de Varys, quien había descubierto su secreto y prestado ayuda para esconderla. Después de que su primo, Ser Cleos Frey, llevara una carta con términos de paz de Robb Stark, exigiendo la entrega de sus hermanas, Sansa y Arya a cambio de todos los rehenes excepto Jaime, además de que Joffrey renuncie a sus reclamos sobre el Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 7, Catelyn. Tyrion encuentra los términos inaceptables y envía a Cleos de vuelta con una contraoferta de liberar a Sansa y Arya, además de un grupo de vasallos de los Stark, a cambio de la liberación de Jaime y la lealtad de Robb. Idea un plan fallido para liberar a Jaime en Aguasdulces que sería orquestado por algunos de los hombres que irían en la comitiva de Cleos. Tras la muerte de Renly Baratheon, Tyrion encuentra la oportunidad de atraer a los Tyrell a la causa Lannister y negocia la boda del rey Joffrey con Margaery Tyrell por medio de Petyr Baelish.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 36, Tyrion. Cuando las fuerzas de Stannis Baratheon atacan Desembarco del Rey, en lo que posteriormente sería conocido como la Batalla del Aguasnegras, Tyrion destroza la flota de Stannis con fuego valyrio y cerrando el río con la cadena.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 58, Davos. Es forzado a liderar una salida de la ciudad pues Sandor Clegane, aterrado por el fuego valyrio, se rehúsa a ir.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 59, Tyrion. Durante la batalla y sobre uno de los barcos hundidos, Ser Mandon Moore intenta matarloChoque de Reyes, Capítulo 61, Tyrion., hiriéndolo gravemente en la cara.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 67, Tyrion. Es salvado por su escudero, Podrick Payne. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Boda de Tyrion y Sansa por Mathia Arkoniel©thumb|260px|Tyrion declara en el juicio como acusado ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Último encuentro con Bronn ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Tyrion antes de asesinar a su padre ([[Game of Thrones)]] Tyrion se recupera completamente de las heridas algunas semanas después sólo para enterarse de que Tywin se ha adjudicado la gloria de la victoria y ha tomado el puesto de Mano del Rey, delegándole al trabajo de Consejero de la Moneda. Pide a su padre que le reconozca como heredero de Roca Casterly, a lo cual éste se niega y, además, lo obliga a casarse con Sansa Stark. Aunque están casados por más de un mes, no obliga a Sansa a consumar el matrimonio, una decisión que le gana burlas, aunque su esposa está agradecida de su piedad. Contrata a Shae como doncella de Sansa, para encontrarse más fácilmente con ella.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 32, Tyrion. Sansa huye de la ciudad tras el asesinato de Joffrey Baratheon, del cual ella y Tyrion son acusados.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 60, Tyrion. Cersei hace que Shae testifique y le humille delante de la corte. Antes de ser sometido a juicio, piensa que Bronn podría defenderle en un juicio por combate, pero éste se niega. Su padre le propone que se declare culpable e ingrese en la Guardia de la Noche. Tyrion pide un juicio por combate y Oberyn Martell, uno de sus jueces, se ofrece a ser su campeón. Oberyn muere y Gregor Clegane, el campeón de Cersei, gana aunque queda fatalmente herido. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 66, Tyrion. Condenado a muerte, Tyrion es liberado de las mazmorras por Jaime Lannister y un renuente Varys. Durante su escape, Jaime le confiesa que Tysha era en verdad una campesina y que le mintió por orden de su padre. Tyrion lo toma como una traición imperdonable y abandona a su hermano, prometiendo venganza. Mientras sigue a Varys por los pasadizos de la Fortaleza Roja, le obliga a indicarle como llegar a las estancias de la Mano. Al entrar en las habitaciones de su padre, encuentra a Shae desnuda y adornada sólo con la cadena de la Mano. La estrangula con la misma cadena y confronta a su padre, al que encuentra en el retrete. Le dispara con una ballesta y lo mata. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 77, Tyrion. Huye de la ciudad a través del Mar Angosto hacia un destino desconocido elegido por Varys. Festín de Cuervos Tyrion permanece al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Es considerado por muchos como un hombre maldito por parricida y regicida, aunque sólo es realmente culpable de lo primero. Mientras tanto, en Desembarco del Rey, la recompensa ofrecida por Cersei resulta en la matanza de un gran número de enanos y niños inocentes.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 17, Cersei. Danza de Dragones thumb|260px|Ataque de los Hombre de Piedra by Lukasz Jaskolski©thumb|260px|Tyrion capturado por Jorah Mormont ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Tyrion, Penny y Jorah by zippo514©Tyrion huye a través del Mar Angosto, ponderando sus opciones. Llega borracho a la mansión de Illyrio Mopatis en Pentos.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 1, Tyrion. En ese lugar, Illyrio le cuenta acerca de Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones. Luego, envía a Tyrion, junto a Griff, Griff el Joven, Ser Rolly Campodepatos, la septa Lemore y Haldon el Mediomaestre, a bordo de la Doncella Tímida con destino a Volantis. Durante el viaje, Tyrion asume los alias de Yollo y Hugor Colina.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 5, Tyrion. Planean unirse a las fuerzas de Daenerys. Tyrion se da cuenta que Griff es realmente el exiliado Lord Jon Connington y que su hijo Griff el Joven no es otro que Aegon Targaryen, el hijo menor del príncipe Rhaegar. Durante el viaje, el bote es emboscado por los Hombres de Piedra, situación durante la cual Tyrion cae por la borda; él se hubiese ahogado si Griff no se hubiese sumergido en el río para salvarlo.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 18, Tyrion. Mientras hacían una parada en Selhorys, Tyrion, bajo órdenes de Haldon, juega una partida de sitrang con Qavo Nogarys, un oficial de aduana. Luego, Tyrion visita un burdel, donde es reconocido y capturado por Ser Jorah Mormont.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 22, Tyrion. Ser Jorah planea llevarlo ante Daenerys para reganar su favor. Jorah lo lleva ante la Viuda del Puerto para tratar de arreglar pasaje fuera de Volantis. Allí, una enana llamada Penny trata de asesinar a Tyrion. Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 27, Tyrion. Penny se les une luego en su travesía hacia Meereen y eventualmente se hace amiga de Tyrion.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 33, Tyrion. Tyrion, Penny y Mormont son capturados, sin embargo, por un barco esclavista yunkío y comprados por Yezzan zo Qaggaz.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 47, Tyrion. Tyrion y Penny son forzados a representar una parodia de justas montados en cerdos, sin saber que un par de leones serían soltados al final del espectáculo. Daenerys Targaryen se entera de la treta y la impide, sabiendo que los enanos serían incapaces de defenderse con armas de madera.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 52, Daenerys. Tras la muerte de su nuevo amo, el trío escapa. Tyrion arregla que los tres se unan a la compañía mercenaria de los Segundos Hijos, comandada por Ben Plumm.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 57, Tyrion. A cambio de unirse a los Segundos Hijos, Tyrion escribe notas prometiendo a la compañía grandes riquezas cuando se convierta en Señor de Roca Casterly.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 66, Tyrion. Los planes de Tyrion son hacer que los Segundos Hijos cambien de bando y se alien a Meereen nuevamente, ya que Yunkai había perdido la guerra, aunque aun no lo sabía. Familia Citas :"Permíteme que te dé un consejo, bastardo. Nunca olvides lo qué eres, porque, desde luego, el resto de el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte."Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon. :"- No sé quien fue mi madre - Jon Nieve :''- Una mujer, sin duda. La mayoría de ellas lo son"'' - Tyrion Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon. :"Mi punto débil son los tullidos, los bastardos y las cosas rotas" Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 24, Bran. :"Si en algún momento te entran tentaciones de venderme, acuérdate de esto: igualo cualquier oferta, la que sea. Me gusta la vida." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 42, Tyrion. :"Nunca me has caído bien, Cersei, pero eras mi hermana, de modo que jamás te hice daño alguno. Tú has puesto fin a eso. Esto me lo vas a pagar. Todavía no sé cómo, pero dame tiempo, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Llegará un día en el que te sientas segura y feliz, y de repente tu alegría se te convertirá en cenizas en la boca, y ese día sabrás que la deuda ha quedado saldada." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 54, Tyrion. :"¿Otro nombre? Oh, por supuesto. Y cuando los Hombres sin Rostro vengan a matarme, yo le digo: 'No, vos tenéis al hombre equivocado, soy un enano diferente, con una cicatriz en el rostro horrible.'"- Tyrion, cuando Jaime le sugiere tomar un nuevo nombre. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 77, Tyrion. :"En la oscuridad, soy el Caballero de las Flores."- Tyrion a Sansa Stark en su noche de bodas. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 68, Sansa. :"No confiéis en nadie, mi príncipe. Ni en un maestre sin cadena, ni en vuestro falso padre, ni en el galante pato o la encantadora Lemore, ni en los buenos amigos con los que crecisteis. Sobre todo, no confiéis en el merchachifle, ni en la Araña, ni en ésta pequeña reina dragón con la que pretendéis casaros. Toda esta desconfianza va a amargar vuestro estómago y os mantendrá despierto por la noche, es cierto, pero mejor eso que el largo sueño que nunca termina." - Tyrion a Aegon TargaryenDanza de Dragones, Capítulo 22, Tyrion. Galería Tyrion Lannister by Amoka©.jpg|Amoka© Tyrion Lannister by Amoka.jpg|Amoka© Tyrion_Lannister_by_Elia_Mervi©.jpg|Elia Mervi© Tyrion Lannister by Jason Engle©.jpg|Jason Engle© Tyrion Lannister by Michael Komarck, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Michael Komarck, FFG© Tyrion Lannister by Tiziano Baracchi, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Tiziano Baracchi, FFG© Tyrion by Tiziano Baracchi, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Tiziano Baracchi, FFG© Tyrion Lannister by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Tyrion Lannister 2 by TheMico©.jpg|The Mico© Tyrion Lannister by Duhita Das©.jpg|Duhita Das© Tyrion Lannister by Anja Dalisa©.jpg|Anja Dalisa© Tyrion_and_Crossbow_by_Marc_Simonetti©.jpg|Marc Simonetti© After_perfomance_by_mustamirri©.jpg|mustamirri© Jon and Tyrion by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Tyrion_by_Mike_S._Miller©.png|Mike S. Miller© Tyrion_by_Joshua_Cairós,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Joshua Cairós© Tyrion Lannister by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Tyrion Lannister by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras del Oeste Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Personajes PdV Categoría:Mano del Rey Categoría:Miembros de los Segundos Hijos